criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Suceress
Welcome Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Glock 9mm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mvpl (Talk) 02:12, July 20, 2011 Reid Page Thank you for giving me the heads up. I've had to undone all of your edits to fix it, so now, if you want you can add whatever you were trying to fix but you'll have to start from scratch. I don't know when the ISP failure occurred so this could be a moot point, but next time remember you can undo your last edit; this has proven to be a better course of action instead of going forward, as the code it's not exactly stable in the wiki once it's been messed up for whatever reason. :No need to review your notes. Anything that hasn't been stated as fact in the show hasn't a place here, specially speculation :Another thing I'd forgotten: you can be as fan of Reid/MGG as you like, and good for you, but this is not the place for "fangirling". Stop uploading so many unnecessary pics ::When the first impression on an article it's that there are more pics than article itself, you can bet that the picspam is overdone. In Diana Reid's case, she may have her quota of importance because she played an important role in 2 plots and specially because she's Spencer's mom, but she's not one of the regulars and several other recurring have had way more airtime and have been more important overall. ::And if we talk about one of the regulars, to upload a ton of not so clear pics and/or half the scenes from an episode helps none and nothing. Be selective: good quality, close-ups... The [[JJ|'JJ's article']] and the [[Prentiss|'Prentiss' one']] are very good examples of what you can accomplish without going overboard, check them out and you'll understand what I'm trying to explain. And if you want to know what my trick to find good quality pics is, I'll gladly share it to you Answers Sorry to get back to you with so much delay, but I've been away from my PC and I didn't want to give you a too rushed answer :) 1.- If you're going to do not too big changes, just do them in the articles (remember that everybody can make changes upon our edits). If you want to plan a new article and play with its content and formatting before posting it definitely, open your own Sandbox → User:Suceress/Sandbox (click here, and you'll have created yours ;) 2.- About the show continuity problem: in some cases it's just a mess that the writers have done (Hotch's timeline would be the main example) thus unsolvable, and in others is a case of they saying what better plays to their advantage against an unsub (Hotch's speech in the ER to the guy in L.D.S.K. → he wasn't being truthful, he was remembering Reid the steps to get a good shoot!) or a case of them acting like most of us do when talking with people that already know what we're saying (Garcia was an only child to both her biological parents, but when her mom remarried she got several stepbrothers → depending on the context, she may say she's an only child or she may say she has brothers, and in both cases she'll be saying the truth). 3.- About editing or crating new posts: whatever you prefer, doesn't matter. What you never must forget is to sign every edit/new post → to do so, click the Signature button in the tool bar. That way every edit will be separated from the rest and will make it easy to answer you :) 4.- Guns: I know NOTHING about them, completely useless! Better ask Sec_1971 or Lord Crayak and I'm sure they'll help :D Your questions! About your Sig Sauer P226 question, I've passed it to Sec 1971. He wrote the articles originally and has a good knowledge of firearms in general, so I think he will give you the best answer/advice possible. About the pic that Anna Fleiner shared on Twitter, if it's not up already in the Behind the Scenes section, will be there; I've a big backlog of images waiting to be posted and I know I saved that one. I'll upload everything after they finish filming this season, once I've everything lined up and can do it in one BIG post! ;-)) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 10:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Here's a Sandbox for you. - Reid Have made the change you've suggested on the Spencer Reid's article. Have checked too the protection some nutty fans forced us to put in place, and I still don't know why you've been unable to do so yourself as is only blocked for anonymous editors... Sorry! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I have problems with my browser and ISP so I get all sorts of glitches and problems when I try to edit things. Sorry for the delay in responding. Things have been very hectic. I don't feel comfortable creating new pages and am still not fully sure I understand how to do so, but I would like to mention that episode 9 is called "Magnificent Light" and is directed by John Kretchmer. Episode 10 is "The Lesson" and is directed by Matthew Gray Gubler, written by Janine Sherman Barrois, and guest star is Brad Dourif. Episode 11 is called "Perennials" and is directed by Michael Lange. I am trying to find out the names of the writers for episodes 9 and 11. I'll have to play around sometime with the sandbox and see if I can get it to work. It didn't want to work last time I tried.Suceress (talk) 19:26, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you for all that info!!! 809 writer is Sharon Lee Watson, Virgil Williams dixit on Twitter ;-) Have you tried a different browser? About creating new pages, don't worry if things don't end being as you want them; first you can always preview, second you can cancel the creation of the page if you don't like what you get, & third try to check how similar pages are done before starting (better clicking the Source tab in the editor, so the code shows up as it's). And if in the end you want to delete whatever you've created completely, just ask me and I'll do it for you *hugs* :D 20:25, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ← This was me, being logged out and oblivious to that tiny lil'fact... *facepalm* - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Editing again 'cause I've just remembered: 815 writer is Erica Messer and will be directed by Thomas Gibson... Only need to know now the title! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 20:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC)